powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GodOfNerds/Character Sheet XXXIV
Name:Franklin "Tachyon" Stone (formerly) Aliases:Tachyon,The One True Speedster,The Miracle, Age:500+ Alignment:Infamous And Famous,(That should tell you enough) Occupitation:"Hero",Runner,"God" of many religions, Gender:Male,(but it has almost been forgotten) Preferences:Asexual,(since amanda passed away) Likes:Speed,His Grandchildren, Dislikes:Crimes,Criminals, Motto:They commit a crime? Kill them, they hurt someone you love,like,dislike,hate or dont know? Kill them. Quotes:"I am Justice, I am Death, I am Speed, I Am Tachyon." "The Greatest Injustice Is To Not Deal Justice, Where Justice Is Needed." "Godspeed To You!" Personality:Tachyon is childish and yet murderous, he is kind and yet brutal, he is reckless but yet proficient. Hobbies:Bloodlust,Hyper Combat,Head Collecting,Souvenir Collecting, Talents:Invisible Speed,Temporal Speed,Speed Augmentation,Hyperspace Travel,Power Sharing, Abilities:Morality Transcendence,Supernatural Reflexes,Intravenous Exoskeleton,Self-Power Augmentation, Powers:Speed Thinking,Speedy Metabolism,Hyper Speed,Ultimate Speed,Tireless,Speed Calling,Speed Theft, Backstory:Story Of His Past, Present:This story takes place around 400 years after the last one. These days Tachyon kills and eradicates injustice and criminals, swiftly and without mercy, he doesn´t snap necks as often these days, he uses weapons and guns, but usually he uses close combat mixed in with super speed. Tachyon works with 2 others, they are known as "Sam" and "Graham", Sam takes care of stooking and purchasing food, and Graham takes care of ammunition and weaponry, Tachyon still has enough money to survive after his wife passed away. And he surely could take care of himself, but they do it because they want to, they all live together in the mansion where he lived with his late wife, they are expecting the inevitable "end" where humanity falls to anarchy, so they have made quite a large "basement", which is around the equivalent to a football field. Tachyon was called Tachyon for no other reason than him not being able to remember his old name, Tachyon has learned how to share his "speed" with others to a limited amount of speed and time. Tachyon killed around 100 criminals a week, at least. Tachyon has worked multiple times with the government at this point and he has also become infamous as the greatest/biggest killed/murderer/massacrer in history of the world. Tachyon still remembers his wife kids and he still sometimes visits his grand,grand,grand,grand children, but they don´t even know he is alive, he usually watches from a distance and protects them especially. Tachyon has tried to commit suicide multiple times but his speed regenerates him before he can even think the thought of "finally", Tachyon is still running,killing,helping and hunting criminals all over the world, he has become so infamous/famous that there has been around 3 religions created that are based upon his existence alone, Tachyon doesn´t visit them but they all do good deeds, like helping the homeless and patrolling the neighbour hood. They aren´t doing bad things, so he has no need to visit them, greet them or thank them. Tachyon has given up on killing himself and he still kills criminals, he has also started donating blood for a project which is trying to use his blood to save people. -I know it was short, sorry about that but I´ve been really tired so I´m putting this on the shelf. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet